


Lost

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Lost

The howl echoed loudly in the barren forest. Another howl echoed after seconds of silence dragged on.

Whitestreak pushed through the snow, eyes searching for white fur against the blinding white of snow. He let out another howl, hoping and praying that his mother would answer him.

There was still no reply.

A soft whine escaped his throat as he continued trekking through the forest, searching for any familiar markings that would at least lead him on the right track toward home.

He was lost. The thought made him consider if his mother taking him hunting was a way to remove him from the pack; or if it was a way to remove them _both._

Then why would she disappear and leave him out on his own? He could barely survive winters in a pack; he would have no chance of surviving out on his own.

He wanted his mother terribly.


End file.
